The present invention relates generally to wavelength conversion devices and fabrication methods for the same. More particularly, some embodiments of the present invention relate wavelength conversion devices and methods of fabrication thereof that utilize poling period manipulation to reduce Bragg resonance and corresponding back reflections of light while maintaining an effective conversion efficiency of the wavelength conversion device.